onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Robin
Nico Robin is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was originally introduced as the vice president of Baroque Works, known as Miss All Sunday, before joining the Straw Hats. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and, like Nami and Usopp, is the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. Robin is also the first member to have once been an antagonist. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi. During the Post-War arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the true history, She continues her persuit of this although she knows that this is detrimental to the whole world because of the terrible weapons that existed in the past, and would again if she translates the glyphs. She is by far the coldest and cruelest of the Straw Hats as she doesn"t seem to care much about the way her research impacts humanity. She simply wants to be free to persue her study regardless how dangerous it is. She currently holds a bounty of 80,000,000. Appearance Nico Robin is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has brown eyes, with dark, wide pupils (blue eyes in the anime, excluding the tenth and the twelfth movie), and she has a long, thin and defined nose. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker unlike in manga colored artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful, and she, along with Nami, is an eyecandy for fellow crewmember Sanji. Before the Timeskip She has no trademark looks like the others, though her all-purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. Like Nami, she seems to be fond of revealing outfits, as she is frequently wearing somewhat revealing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consists of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name, and also had a similar one with BW on it, which stood for Baroque Works, but she no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group; she has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. In the Alabasta Arc, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. In the Skypiea Arc, she still wore her trademark white cowboy hat, along with a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She sported her white ornament on her left arm. In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she was seen wearing a tight-fitting, red t-shirt that has the Galley-La emblem at the front and a pair of black trousers. She also wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. Later, she replaced the T-shirt with a tight, pinstriped purple buttoned sweater and dark high-heeled shoes. In the Thriller Bark Arc, she wore a short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front. In the Spa Island Arc, she wore a pale pink, halter bikini top with pink straps that exposes her breasts, and a yellow towel draped around her waist. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, she wore a black (purple in the anime) outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. While imprisoned on Tequila Wolf, Robin wore a single-piece blue prison jumpsuit, which was left open to reveal her bosom, and had her hands restrained with chain-linked Kairoseki handcuffs. While on Tequila Wolf, Robin's skin tone seemed to lighten with color (possibly due to the cold weather of Tequila Wolf). After the Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc near the end of the Fishman Island Arc, Robin's hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle with the New Fishman Pirates in the Gyoncorde Plaza. Like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger. In the anime, her skin is much lighter in color after the timeskip. This skin tone is much closer to what her skin tone has always been in the manga. In the anime, her black hair became lighter in color. After the battle for Fishman Island, Robin wore a simple green V-neck one-piece dress. While exploring the Burning Lands of Punk Hazard during the Punk Hazard Arc with some of her crew mates, Robin removes her dress due to the heat to reveal a floral camisole and shorts underneath. She later ties her dress around her waist as a makeshift skirt. She also has on very high heels with this outfit and still wears her new trademark sunglasses over her forehead. She later wears a long, spotted winter coat over this, while on the Ice Lands of the island, which she took from a female member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the events in Dressrosa, she wears a very short, black dress. It is low cut, and hence, a large portion of her cleavage is visible. Hence, this is her simplest, yet most revealing dress worn so far by her in the entire series. Body Measurements The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Robin's measurements are as follows: * Her height is 188 cm (6'2"), making her the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, after Brook and Franky. * Her 3 measurements are (according to Sanji and series creator Eiichiro Oda in supplemental material) B99-W59-H89 (38"-23"-36"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. After the timeskip, her measurements are B100-W60-H90, making her breasts a J-cup in Japan. References Site Navigation de:Nico Robin es:Nico Robin fr:Nico Robin it:Nico Robin pt:Nico Robin ro:Nico Robin ru:Нико Робин zh:妮可•羅賓 ca:Nico Robin Category:Assassins Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Whiskey Peak Characters Category:Archaeologists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Slaves Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Ohara Characters Category:Non-Canon Foxy Pirates Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists